For Endless Fight
by satoshiketchumhybrid
Summary: Summary: A young Naruto stumbles upon an abandoned base in the Forest of Death. Discovering an ancient legacy, he takes the world by storm.
1. Chapter 1: The Resistance Base

**Summary: A young Naruto stumbles upon an abandoned base in the Forest of Death. Discovering an ancient legacy, he takes the world by storm.**

**I do not own Naruto or Megaman Zero.**

Chapter 1: The Resistance Base

The Hidden Leaf Village. Created by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, it was made to be a place where children could grow up happy regardless of their station of birth. Where everyone was family and treated equally.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Oh, how they would be rolling in their graves if they saw this. You see, 5 years ago, a Tailed-Beast known as the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. The Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the beast. He did so by summoning the Shinigami and sealing it inside of his newborn son Naruto at the cost of his soul. Unfortunately, instead of honoring his dying wish to see him as a hero, the village saw him as the fox. The third Hokage had made a law punishing those who spoke of the fox to Naruto's generation or harmed him with immediate execution. Sadly, he never followed through and several villagers have subsequently grown bold, forming a mob to hunt him down. This leads to the current situation: Being chased into the Forest of Death.

Naruto isn't stupid. He figured out that he was Fourth's son and the host of the fox. How? Simple. He looked in a mirror, then at the Fourth's picture in the Hokage's office. He combined that realization with the knowledge that a host is always related to a Kage and presto! He's the son of the Fourth Hokage and by extension, the Fourth's only ethically viable option to be the host of the Nine-Tails! Of course, he couldn't go around shouting that. He has enough problems as it is, and if the villagers _here_ are stupid enough not to see his heritage, then his parents' _enemies_ are stupid enough to hold a grudge.

Now if he wasn't panicking, he might have used that intellect and figured out why his pursuers had stopped chasing him*THUD*or avoided the large hole in the ground.

"Owww..." he whimpered. He would be feeling that for a while. Naruto stood up slowly, a bit dazed from the fall. When his vision cleared, his eyes widened. He was definitely not in a forest anymore The walls had wires and pipes attached to them. Large boxes with screens like a TV were in different places. Several tables were covered in papers with writing on them in an unknown language. Walking up to one of the boxes, he saw a wire that had an ending shaped like a hole in the wall near it. Shrugging as it was just as big a risk going back outside right now, he plugged it in. The screen lit up with what he assume to be a recording. It showed a old blonde woman with pink and white clothes. She had blue eyes that looked familiar to him. She began speaking.

**_"To whoever finds this place, I pray you have good intentions. I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. My name is Ciel Namikaze._**(At this Naruto's eyes widened)**_ Several years ago I created a copy of X, a repliod who had saved the world countless times. However, Copy X began sending innocent repliods to concentration camps to convert them into energy. I formed the Resistance to combat this threat, but we were quickly overwhelmed. Banking on a legend, we discovered the remains of the Original X's partner, Zero. When Zero awoke, he aided us in our efforts, defeating Copy X. Eventually, a criminal named Dr. Weil gained control over the human utopia, Neo Arcadia. A caravan of humans fled the utopia-turned-nightmare. The Resistance aided them, ultimately resulting in Zero sacrificing himself to destroy Weil. I salvaged many of Zero's parts. Recently, one of our own has gone mad, intent on destroying the world. I have sealed all of my work and records here in the first base the Resistance made. I pray that the time comes when a new hero rises with the same convictions and beliefs as Zero: To fight for those precious to them."_**

Naruto was silent. This was a recording of his ancestor, from a time well before shinobi existed. Looking around, he felt...small. It was humbling to know that his family line was part of several world-changing events. He had VERY BIG shoes to fill.

Walking over to the desk up against the back wall, he picked up a photo. In it was the old woman, though she was clearly younger in it, and several people in green suits and goggles, but one person stood out. He wore red and gray armor with a blueish-green triangular crystal on the helmet. What stood out the most was the long blonde hair that reached his knees. Naruto noticed a 'Z' painted on man's shoulder.

"That must be Zero." he mused. Well, time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Day 1

**I do not own Naruto or Megaman Zero.**

Chapter 2: Academy Day 1

(Timeskip 7 years)

Naruto woke up at his desk, having fallen asleep while working on the blueprints to a new device. He had continued a few of his ancestor's unfinished projects and found that he was quite the scientist and inventor himself. In the years since finding the old base, he had restored it to its former glory. The machinery was repaired and he used seals to generate power. Naruto's skills had skyrocketed over time. He had become skilled in almost all areas. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were high ANBU level. His flaw being genjutsu. He couldn't pull one off to save his life, but he could dispel even Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi. That memory made him laugh. Itachi had been suckered into a bet by a Special Jonin named Anko that his Tsukuyomi could be broken by him. If Naruto broke it, Itachi would pay for her dango every day. Long story short, he lost the bet, resulting in one happy snake user and one very empty Uchiha wallet. Kenjutsu was where he excelled at the most though, having repaired the Z-Saber that Zero used. It was like the repliod himself guided his usage of the hero's former blade.

Naruto's appearance had also changed. He stood at a solid 5'8'' and his hair was less spiky, going down to his knees like Zero's did. He wore a black T-shirt under an unzipped dark red jacket and dark gray pants. His shinobi sandals were the same color as his jacket and he wore a Z-shaped pendant. From a distance, if it wasn't for his whisker markings, one might mistake him for Zero himself.

About 4 years after his discovery of the base, the third Hokage told him that he was enrolled in the academy. At first he thought about hiding his skills, but decided against it. Zero was his role model, and his pride wouldn't allow anything less than his full effort. Zero didn't hold back. So why should he? The first day was interesting to say the least. He could still recall the shocked faces.

(Flashback Start)

Naruto was thinking about his latest project while waiting for his turn in the ring. As per tradition, the new students would be pitted against an older genin to see their initial standing. If they do well enough, they would be put in the higher grades to ensure balance among students. The proctor was none other than the Hokage himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name called.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga." the Third shouted. As Naruto walked into the ring, everyone went quiet. Neji was called the prodigy of his clan and was the previous Rookie of the Year, while Naruto had been seen coming and going from the Forest of Death, a place even the kinslayer, Itachi Uchiha, avoided like the plague. All eyes were glued on this match.

While Neji walked with an 'i'm-better-than-you-because-of-my-clan-name' arrogance in his posture, Naruto just looked bored. Hell, he didn't even bother taking a stance. He had adopted some of Zero's personality traits and mannerisms. One of which was a distinct lack of respect for any kind of authority. Be it a name or a title. Be it a Kage or a Feudal Lord. He didn't care. They would either accept that he speaks his mind, however disrespectful his choice of words may be, or they would get no form of acknowledgment from him at all. He was going to have fun tearing that stick out of Neji's ass.

The Third brought his hand down, "Begin!"

Neji opened his mouth preparing to give his usual fate speech to demoralize his opponent, when it was brutally slammed shut by an uppercut to the chin, several teeth cracking from the blow. The impact alone caused Neji to lose consciousness instantly. Good thing too, or the pain would've been unbearable. Another trait Naruto had adopted was Zero's complete lack of mercy for his enemies. Neji fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Everyone's jaws were on the floor. Naruto had closed the distance in a split second and delivered the most vicious uppercut the Hokage had ever seen.

Naruto scoffed. "One hit. He's called a prodigy and that's all it took?" you could practically _see_ the venom dripping from his words as he spoke, "Seems the standards have lowered since Itachi's defection. A prodigy is someone who is well above others. People like Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, and Shisui Uchiha were prodigies. This runt doesn't even come close to qualifying."

(End Flashback)

Needless to say people realized he was right. The title of prodigy was being given out too easily. That said, Naruto kept his spot as Rookie of the Year and gained a reputation for his 'No Mercy' approach to combat and tactical prowess. Unfortunately, this attracted an exceptionally evil breed of demonic entities known simply as 'Fan Girls'.


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation

**I do not own Naruto or Megaman Zero.**

Chapter 3: Graduation

(Timeskip: 4 days)

Naruto walked into the Academy classroom 30 minutes early. Seeing no one else was present, he took a seat by the window and took out a box. Inside the box was his newest creation. A perfectly functioning Portable Transerver. It was connected to the Resistance Base's Operation Room. He just needed to tweak it to allow transfer without an Operator being stationed at the base.

Soon enough, 30 minutes had passed and students filed in. Having finished 8 minutes prior, Naruto took the time to observe some of them.

First, there was Kiba Inuzuka. He is brash, loud, and easily angered. His only techniques are the Academy 3 and his clans lower level jutsu. He uses the Inuzuka taijutsu and always fights alongside his dog Akamaru. He has delusions of grandeur regarding shinobi life and is a shameless lecher. Naruto has a bet with Kiba's sister, Hana, on whether or not he'll die in the field or at the hands of a kunoichi that he is stupid enough to piss off.

Next is Shino Aburame. Quiet, focused, and prepared are the words Naruto would use to describe him. Unfortunately, he too relies too much on his clan's techniques and is far too socially awkward for Naruto's comfort.

Next is Hinata Hyuuga. She is...odd, for lack of a better word. The girl is your proverbial anti-Hyuuga. Shy, easily embarrassed, keeps to herself, and has an unnaturally extreme aversion to violence. It makes Naruto wonder why she chose to become a shinobi.

Next is Choji Akimichi. He's kind...too kind if you asked for Naruto's opinion. That level of kindness is not something a shinobi can afford to have. That's not to say kindness is a bad thing, it's just that Choji takes it to an extreme that makes him unfit to be a shinobi in Naruto's eyes.

Then, there's Shikamaru Nara. If you asked Naruto to summarize his entire being it would be that he has an I.Q. of 200, but 0 motivation. His tactical prowess more than makes up for his lack of power.

Next is Ino Yamanaka. Her skill set is at the bare minimum and her dieting has left her physically weak. She fawns over Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino's rival is Sakura Whor- I mean Haruno. She is a Sasuke fan girl as well, only she has no talent as a shinobi in ANY area. She is nothing more than a meat shield in terms of usefulness, and even then, Naruto may be overestimating her.

Finally, we have Sasuke Uchiha. With a 10 foot pole shoved up his ass and the inborn arrogance of his clan, he is the most disgusting child that Naruto ever had the misfortune to meet. After his clan was killed off by his brother, Itachi Uchiha, the civilians practically worshiped him. He fails to realize that none of the village's shinobi give a two-bit, flying fuck about him or his clan. Their reasoning is that bloodlines die out all the time and the tension between the shinobi and the Uchiha was at an all time high.

As Naruto was contemplating whether or not he should finish what Itachi started, the teacher, Iruka Umino, had entered the room. Iruka was skeptical about Naruto being a properly behaved student, but quickly realized that he had only been so brutal with Neji because of the boy's attitude towards Hinata. When they got into the classroom, he showed himself to be quite well mannered. He is the only student who never complains about work and his skill is well above his classmates.

Deciding it was time to begin, he motioned to Naruto, who nodded. Over the years, Iruka had noticed that he had very powerful killing intent, and had him use it to quiet down the class. Everyone instantly shut up when they felt Naruto's K.I.. The fact that he told them that he only uses 2% of the full strength of his K.I. drove home the point that he had rightfully earned his placement as Rookie of the Year.

Iruka called up students to perform the Substitution, Transformation, and a Clone jutsu after the written test had ended. Naruto noticed that his fan girls took his words to heart when he said that he preferred strong kunoichi over beautiful ones. Hell, 3 of them even made a lightning clone! Even if he only had 7 fan girls, the skill they showed was impressive.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked back to his seat with his headband loosely around his neck. His hair was slipped through the gap between his neck and the cloth to limit how it flowed since it was long, but it still flowed freely down to his knees to emulate Zero. He had gotten a top score that broke the previous record set by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. He would undoubtedly be placed as Rookie of the Year. Tuning out Iruka's needlessly long speech about shinobi life, he eventually heard the bell ring. He exited the Academy and activated the Portable Transerver. After entering his room in the base and activating the defenses, he flopped onto his bed, exausted from his lack of sleep the night before. He would need a good night's sleep this time if he wanted to pass his Jonin sensei's test.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Placements

**I do not own Naruto or Megaman Zero.**

Chapter 4: Team Placements

Naruto walked into the classroom the next day well rested and fully prepared for anything. He was right on time it seemed. Looking over at Sasuke, he scoffed at the boy's glare, causing the Uchiha to grit his teeth, that or he was constipated. Ignoring the Uchiha, he took a seat next to his girlfriend, Azura Leviathan. He had met her and a couple others while training in his base, having been caught in one of his traps. After hearing the reason for their presence, he decided to allow them to train with him. He told Azura about the Guardians of Neo Arcadia and she quickly became enamored with 'Fairy Leviathan', hence her last name. He even repaired the Blade Trident that the water Guardian used so she could use it, keeping it attached to her back with chakra. Standing at a solid 5'2'', Azura has waist-length blue hair and wore a blue, sleeveless battle kimono with a fishnet shirt beneath it and gray form-fitting pants. She had on light blue shinobi sandals and wore her headband on her left wrist like a bracelet. Her eyes were a bright orange.

As they made small talk, 3 other students walked over to them and sat down. Naruto greeted them with a smile.

The first one stood at 5'5'' and wore a black, short-sleeved shirt under an opened, dark red jacket with bright yellow stripes on the sides. He had on black, ANBU-style pants and white shinobi sandals. He had bright orange hair and yellow eyes that spoke of mischief. Strapped to his hips were two holsters containing smaller versions of the fire Guardian 'Fighting Fafnir's busters. His headband was around his forehead. This was Ryujinki Izunagi, or Ryu for short.

The second was a bit taller than Naruto at 6'. He wore a light green, long-sleeved shirt and black shorts with a green stripe that went down the left side. He had on green shinobi sandals and black, finger-less gloves. His hair was shoulder-length in the back and completely black with the exception of chest-length, green bangs framing his face. His piercing silver-white eyes held stern look that made him seem older than he actually was. Sealed in storage seals on his wrists were the Storm Blades of 'Sage Harpuia'. This is Arashi Hyuuga, though due to his resemblance to the lightning Guardian, he was unfortunately nicknamed 'Harpy' by Azura. His headband was stitched into his right sleeve, revealing the Caged-Bird Seal on his forehead that marked him as a branch family member. At one point, he was ashamed of it, but Naruto reminded him of his uncle Hizashi Hyuuga and he realized that the opinions of a couple of elders shouldn't stop him from getting strong. His uncle got strong, so he would too.

The third one stood at 5'6'' and had an enigmatic air about him. He wore a dark purple jacket over a black, short-sleeved shirt and a 3' long blood-red scarf. He had black, ANBU-style pants and white shinobi sandals. He has pitch black hair and had numerous seals on his body with thousands of every kind of throwing weapon imaginable sealed within them. Kunais, shurikens, throwing knives, smoke bombs, you name it, he's got it. His eyes though, are what captures one's attention. Two fully matured Sharingan. He is Kagura Uchiha, the only other survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. He had been helping Naruto and the others with setting up the generator to power the old Resistance base when it happened. By sheer luck, he arrived _after_ Itachi left. Needless to say, the trauma from seeing the carnage caused his dojutsu to stay constantly active. Being 2 years older than Sasuke, he is the clan head, preventing Sasuke from making any decisions on clan matters. Good thing too, as his cousin would have made some very poor decisions due to his arrogance, something that irks Kagura to no end.

A few minutes later, Iruka walked into the room. He had just come from a rather interesting meeting with the Hokage and Jonin-senseis.

(Flashback Start)

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared impassively at the jonin gathered in front of him. "Alright, put forth your requests for genin assignments." he said.

Asuma Sarutobi stepped up, "I request Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Granted." Hiruzen replied.

Kurenai Yuhi went next, "I request Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Denied. Your team will consist of Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Why?"

The Hokage sighed, "Hinata is well known to have a sibling-like relationship with Naruto. It is also well known that Kiba is infatuated with her. The problem is that the Inuzuka boy is too much of a lecher and pervert to see that Hinata has no interest in him. Team relations would go down the drain. You won't always be there to stop him, so if he tries something, and Naruto gets his hands on him, we'd never find the Inuzuka's body." Kurenai gulped. Yep, that would be bad.

Kakashi stepped forward, "I request Hinata Hyuuga, Kagura Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"I would have thought you'd take Sasuke instead, so why Kagura?" The Hokage asked.

"My primary control exercises are for implanted Dojutsu and because Kagura isn't able to turn off his own Sharingan, the exercises would be more effective with him rather than Sasuke." Kakashi explained, "Naruto is also friends with Kagura and Hinata, so teamwork won't be an issue. Sasuke however, hates both Naruto and Kagura. The former out of his superiority and inferiority complexes, while the latter is for preventing the council from handing him things rather than earning them. The boy's attitude would create a toxic atmosphere if placed with either of them." The Hokage nodded. It was sound logic.

Yamato, formerly the ANBU Tenzo, went next, "I request Arashi Hyuuga, Azura Leviathan, and Ryujinki Izunagi."

"Granted."

As Iruka walked out with the team roster, he wondered how they would react.

(Flashback End)

Sure enough, the reactions ranged from indifference(Kagura, Shino, Naruto and Arashi) to outrage(Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and the other fangirls). As he left the room, he wondered what the future will bring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Side Story: Why Itachi Killed Shisui and his Clan**

It was a beautiful night in the leaf. The skys were clear, stas were shining, and shinobi were on the ground twitching...wait, what?

This was the scene that 13 year old Itachi Uchiha stumbled upon when he entered the clan housing district. He walked over to one of them and heard him mummbling about crazy Uchihas. He then bolted to the compound.

Upon entering the compound, he came across a horrifying sight. Everyone in his clan was wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers. It was like Might Guy suddenly started cloning himself. Just as Itachi was beginning to calm his nerves, lest he end up like those poor shinobi outside, the worst case scenario happened.

"AH, ITACHI! COME AND LET US SHOW THE POWER OF YOUTH!" his father, Fugaku shouted.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror. His parents were dressed the same and his father was spouting that youth nonsense! He tried dispelling what he believed to be an insane shinobi's genjutsu.

"WE MUST SPREAD OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" his mother, Mikoto, repied.

He tried again.

"IF I CAN NOT I WILL DO 80,000 LAPS AROUND THE COMPOUND!" To his horror, it was his best friend, Shisui, who yelled that.

He tried even harder.

"FUGAKU!"

He used all of his remaining chakra in one sharp burst.

"SHISUI!"

Que extra violent eye twitching. This couldn't be happening!

"FUGAKU!"

Eye twitching gets more violent. This couldn't be real!

"SHISUI!"

Both eyes were now twitching dangerously. It just can't be!

"YOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTHHHHHH!"

The two men from each Uchiha family pulled each other into a hug, sheding tears as waves crashed in the background.

"**I CAN'T LET THIS CONTINUE!**" Itachi roared, horrified with his clan. He had to put an end to this madness!

Three hours later, as Itachi was fleeing the village he began to feel like he forgot something, only to realize with horror that he forgot to destroy the outfits to save his clan some dignity. He would later learn from Sasori that the ANBU black ops had found Naruto comforting Kagura, who was curled up in a corner with his Sharingan permanently active, likely from seeing his parents in the outfits, while Sasuke was unconscious and drooling in the streets from his Tsukuyomi.

Thus the Uchiha Massacre came to be, with the only ones knowing the truth being Itachi, Hiruzen, Naruto and Kagura.


End file.
